Mice Maze Craze
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "What's this?" I asked Zora. "A maze. "No, I mean what's it for. And Tawni, why do you look scared?" "The answer to both of those questions is the same. The reason for the maze and Tawni's fright is this." One-shot, Channy and other pairings.


**Another one-shot. I love writing them~**

**I thought this one was cute. Inspiration from looking at my mouse cage.**

**This is dedicated to my recently deceased mouse, Katia. D:**

**You might think it's crazy to own mice, but I like them. They're so cute, especially when they was there faces! :D**

**I don't own SWAC, but I do own a mouse. **

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I walked into the prop house where my cast was. Grady and Nico were sitting on the couch, and Tawni was sitting in a chair. Actually, more like cowering. She was sitting on the very corner, looking like she was trying to hide. I looked over to where she was staring.

Zora was standing by a table, a long and flat cardboard box sitting in front of her. It didn't have a cover on it. I walked over and looked into the box. There were many cardboard walls put up inside of it, forming what looked like a maze.

"What's this?" I asked Zora.

"A maze." she answered.

"No, I mean what's it for. And Tawni, why do you look so scared?"  
"The answer to both of those questions is the same." Zora said. "The reason for the maze and Tawni's fright is this." she pointed over to a plastic cage. I walked over to it and bent down to look into it. It had a bunch of mice in it.

"How many are there?" I asked Zora, looking back at her.

"10." she said. I nodded and looked back at the mice. They were all different colors. Brown, white, black, even a few were golden colored.

Zora walked over by me and looked down at the mice cage.

"They even have names!" she said excited.

"What are they?"

"Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora-" I stopped her.

"Why'd you name them after us?"

"Well, I named five after us because you guys are my friends. Now can I finish?" I nodded.

"Then there's Chad, Portlyn, Chastity, Ferguson, and Skylar." she finished.

"Why did you name them after the Mackenzie Falls cast?" I asked. Why would she name them after people she hated?

"Because, they're rats."

"What does that have to do anything?"

"I named my mice after rats." she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh! I thought you meant.. oh whatever." I said. "How do you tell them apart?"

"By their color. They have the same color as everyone's hair color. Like this black one," she pointed to a little black one running around, "is you. This bright golden one," this time she pointed to golden mice that was almost yellow, "is Tawni."

"Oh I get it. Like this tan one is Grady?" I asked pointing to a mouse.

"Yup. So, who wants to see them go through the maze?"

"I do!" I said as Zora brought the cage over to the table with the maze on it.

"Us too!" Nico and Grady got off the couch.

"I will to, but only to see Tawni beat all the other mice in the maze!" Tawni said as she walked over to the table.

"Hey, call the Mack Falls cast! I want them to see their mice lose." Zora said. I nodded and got out my phone. I texted Chad.

_Chad, get over here with your cast. Mr. Condor's here and he said So Random just became the #1 show._

Only a second later Chad came in with his cast following him.

"What are you talking about? Mr. Condor isn't even here.. .what are those?" Chad squeaked, pointing to the mice.

"I know. I tricked you. And those are mice. Zora made a maze and is gonna have the mice try to get through it." I said.

"Then why did we have to come?" Chad asked clearly annoyed.

"Zora named some of her mice after you guys! Actually she has ten mice. Five are named after my cast and five are named after yours."

"Well then I need to watch our mice beat the tails off of yours." Chad said. I laughed and he and his cast walked over to the table. We surrounded it as Zora brought the cage over. She tipped the cage over and the mice scrambled out onto the table.

"So which mice is which?" Chad asked.

"Each of your mice has the same fur color as your hair color. And by the color of their number." Zora answered.

"Number? What number?" I asked. Zora pointed to a pile of blue and purple squares sitting on the table.

"These." she said.

"Oh, you mean like when people are in races they get those number stickers?" Chad asked.

"Exactly!" Zora said. She put them on the mice. "Well they all have white numbers, but if the background is purple it's a So Random named mouse and if it's blue it's a Mack Falls mouse." Zora said.

"This black one is Sonny, this bright golden one is Tawni, the tan one is Grady, the dark brown is Nico, and the light brown one is me!" Zora said, pointing to each colorful mouse in turn. "And then this golden one is Chad, this lighter brown one is Chastity, and then the rest are brown. Just remeber the numbers." Zora continued. "Sonny your one, Tawni is two, i'm three, Nico is 4, Grady is 5, Chad is 6, Portlyn is 7, Chastity is 8, Skylar is 9, and Ferguson is 10." We all looked for our mouse. I stuck my hand out and pet mine. Tawni had hers in her hand and was making kissy faces at it.

"Tawni I thought you hated mice?" I asked her.

"I do, but now that I found out that this is the mouse version of me I love it!" she said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, these mice are more like us then I thought!" Portlyn said.

"What do you mean?" Zora asked.

"Look at Chad and Sonny!" she pointed down at the golden and black mice which were sitting right next to eachother while all the other mice where running around.

I blushed, and I swear I saw Chad blushing too.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You like eachother, and so do your mice." Tawni said while she was putting down her mouse.

"That's nonsense!" I said.

"Yeah, I don't like Sonny!" Chad said. Well, on the inside that kind of hurt me.

"Yeah and I dont' like Chad!" Sure, the worst moment possible for my denial voice and it happens. My voice gets high!

Everyone looked at me, all of them knowing about my denial voice. Chad smiled and winked at me. I blushed again.

"Denialllllllll!" Grady sang.** (AN: It was so funny when he did that in the Problem with Pauly. xD)**

"Can we just get on with the stupid maze!" I said. Zora nodded.

"Okay mice, away you go!" Zora opened a door that was cut into the front of the box. She pushed the mice towards it and they started running through it.

"Look, Chad and Sonny are still together!" Zora said. She pointed to the golden and black mice running through the maze side by side.

"Y-yeah well... so are Grady and Chastity!" I said. Everyone looked at the two almost identicaly mice, Chastity being more brown though.

Grady and Chastity blushed and looked away.

"Haha! Zora's the closest to the end!" Zora let out a crazy and evil laugh. We looked at her weird.

Nico and Portlyn, the mice, met up in the middle of the maze and ran together just like Chad and Sonny, mice, and Grady and Chastity, mice, were.

Zora's mouse ran through the exit and to a plate of food that was outside of the maze. It grabbed a carrot and started eating it.

"And Zora wins! Haha!" Zora said.

Tawni and Skylar met up in the maze sometime too.

"Don't you think it's weird that all the mice running together are boy and girl?" I said.

"Yeah, but who cares! Tawni's almost at the end!" Tawni called out.

The mice ended with Zora in first, Sonny in second, Chad in third, Tawni in fourth, Skylar in fifth, Nico in sixth, Portlyn in seventh, Ferguson in eighth, Grady in ninth, and Chastity in tenth.

The mice couples continued to sit together.

"Do you think these mice are trying to tell us something?" Tawni asked.

"Like who likes who?" Portlyn asked.

Everyone looked up from the maze and looked at the person that their mouse was with. (Which excluded Ferguson and Zora.)

"Do you like me?" all of us said in unison. We all nodded at the same time and went to stand by the person.

"You like me Chad?" I asked him.

"Yeah.. actually I always have. Why do you think I got worried when you fake-hurt your ankle in musical chairs? Why do you think I dressed up as Eric? Why do you think I danced with you at the secret prom? What about how I admitted to thinking you had shiny hair when Selena was here?" he asked. He took my hands in his. "Why do you think I wanted you to fall in love with me when I guest-starred?"

"You liked me." I answered.

He nodded.

"Well I like you, too." I said.

"Awww!" We heard around us. We looked over and saw everyone staring at us.

"Wait, wouldn't you guys be like disgusted by this?" I asked my cast.

"Well, since we like the enemy too," Tawni held Skylar's hand, "we can't really."

"Well I can! This love mush is gross!" Zora said.

We all laughed.

"Hey, why don't we go to the cafeteria and get you guys some real food?" Chad asked.

"We don't get real food." Tawni said.

"Now that you're all dating Falls you can! Let's go!" Portlyn said, dragging Nico off towards the cafeteria.

"You coming?" Nico asked us. We all nodded and left, except Zora.

**Zora's POV**

I looked out into the hall to make sure they were all gone. When I knew the coast was clear I went back into the prop house and got my phone. I called my uncle.

"Hey Uncle Jerry! Thanks for the special trained mice... how'd you train them to run together anyway?" I asked.

"It's a secret." My Uncle Jerry replied.

"Well thanks again! I'll get them back to you ASAP!" I said.

"Okay! Bye Zora!"

"Bye!"

I closed my phone and smiled evilly. My plan worked! It actually worked! Now maybe we won't have stupid fights going on.. and we get real food!

**

* * *

**

There it is. Did you like it? I bet you weren't expecting the ending!

**Or maybe you did?  
Review! :D**

**-Abbie**


End file.
